Puffle Trouble
Puffle Trouble is a Club Penguin Animated Short episode. It features Klutzy, three puffles, and Herbert. It was first shown in Dubstep Puffle (video), then a sneak peek of Herbert was shown on Club Penguin's Twitter page. Herbert is the main character in this short. It aired on May 2, 2012. In this episode, Herbert creates a detonator remote that could lead to certain doom for Klutzy and three puffles. Strangely there was also a purple puffle with ears and a tail. It is rumored that it is a new Puffle Hat. Episode Description It begins with Herbert in his new lair in the mountains, working on his new detonator remote. He applies the final touches on his new creation. Klutzy starts to dance to the remote's beeping sounds, and Herbert gets angry. Herbert is frusterated, pokes Klutzy in the eye, and tells him to stay out of his business. A white puffle wanders in to the lair, followed by an orange and purple puffle. They start dancing to the beeping with Klutzy. While the orange puffle chews on the the remote, Herbert tries to lure the puffles out with the remote. When he opens the door, a stampede of puffles come in. The puffles all crowd Herbert and Klutzy. Herbert gets very angry. One of the white puffles gets up in Herbert's face, and uses his ice breathing powers, but Herbert shakes him off. The white puffle accidentally lands on the button on the detonator remote. A huge tank of cream soda drowns Herbert, Klutzy, and the puffles. Herbert looks at Klutzy with an angry grin, and the episode ends with the code given out which is EPFAGENT which unlocks Green Infrared Tracker Trivia *Herbert's Science Lab might be a new room. *This is the first time Herbert is heard talking. *In Latin America, it premiered on April 28, 2012, on Disney XD. *Puffle Trouble was a cameo in Club Penguin's YouTube video, Dubstep Puffle. *It was said to air on May 2, 2012 on YouTube and the Club Penguin website, but instead it aired on May 3, 2012. *If you watch until the end, you will get a free code to unlock the Green Infrared Tracker. *Strangely, if you look close enough, you will see a purple puffle with ears and a tail at time 1:30- 1:36. *At the time that the video was released on the homepage, Herbert could be seen with Klutzy behind the lighthouse, proving his escape. *Herbert breaks the fourth wall at the end by giving an angry look towards the camera. Video Full Video Sneak Peek Gallery Sneak Peeks AzrEu.jpg|Herbert's sneak peek. logopeek.PNG comingmay2.png playnowpt.png|PLAY NOW! Episode Herbertcavetrouble.png|Outside of Lab Wprkingonremote.png|Working on the remote Biginvention.png|"Cream Soda Sticky Bomb OF DOOM!" Beepboop.png|"Arm the Detonater." Yayafriend.png Poketrouble.png|"No more Puffles!" Orangepufflechewremote.png|"EVERYONE FREEZE!" Pufflesinlab.PNG|Puffles and Klutzy dancing to the Detonater remote's beeping Buttonbeartrouble.png Ihavethemnow.png|"Follow the nice little detonator." File:Kisstrouble.jpg Nahherbert.png|"Yuck!" Yaybuttons.png Whathaveyoudone.png NOOOOO.png|Seconds before the explosion Herbertgoop.png|Washed up in Cream Soda Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts